Emotion Sickness
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Brad loves Bit...but does Bit even care? Brad also has a secret, a secret to why he needs money. It's a secret of caring and Love. WARNING: Shonen-ai(AKA Homosexual Romance) Flamers and homophobes BEWARE! YOu are forewarned
1. Default Chapter

Emotion Sickness

A/n: This is a Yaoi/shonen-ai (AKA Homosexual romance) Brad and Bit romance, but not quite, Brad loves Bit, but does he (Bit) even care? I don't know, it'll all depend on what happens in my life, it was somewhat inspired, by my life and a Book I read. (The Blue Lawn, can't remember by whom) But that just made me wanna write it, shonen ai. It was a good book, needed more Yaoi scenes, but it wasn't exactly like that so it was too much and not enough all at once. Just read the book. I give a take on why Brad needs cash. It's sad, I was inspired by "Girl Interrupted" By: Susanna Kaysen. And "Cut" by Patricia McCormick Well, this isn't a one chapter bid, I'll do at least 2 more chaps. Hopefully. ^_^ I wrote this while listening to Ani DiFranco. *purr* Mainly the song "Two Little girls" and DAMN! It is hot at the comp. Oh this takes place when Brad is walking away from Bit in the Episode where Leena's taken hostage by Polta. *gets fan* that's better. Oh and "Emotion Sickness" is a Silverchair song. Now all of you, BOW DOWN TO DANIEL JOHNS!! Damn you! *giggles* Now onto the Disc.

Disc: Don't own Zoids, Don't own Ani DiFranco Or The Blue Lawn, Girl Interrupted or Silverchair to my dismay. I do own Tori though. I have included Silverchair's "Emotion Sickness" in here as well, It's off Neon Ballroom. Oh Buy Diorama when It comes out in the USA it rocks I have it. Now on to the Brad! Ps: thoughts are in '/ /'s and italics…. Lyrics in '~ ~' and bold. 

Emotion Sickness: Chapter One: What You'll Never Know

Brad found it hard to walk away from the handsome golden haired warrior, trying his best to push his feelings aside. 

**__**

~Erupt again, ignore the pill, 

And I won't let it show~

/_He's _so_ beautiful, but he just can't understand…./ _he thought, watching the boy's silhouette across the fiery sky fade, as he gained distance, from the single glance over his shoulder. He walked to the Hover Cargo, which was kept at some space away from the Base, and launched the Command Wolf. It made a small howl as it knew where they were going while Brad inputted that data for autopilot. 

**_~Sacrifice the tortures_**

Orchestral tear cash flow~

He hung his head in his hands, elbows resting on the controls. The brunette Mercenary thought of his itooshi ((beloved, the one you love, like in the Fushigi Yugi theme "Itooshi hito tameni" great song by the way… ))…. The overconfident warrior who had been toying with his emotions since he'd retrieved Leon for them. He thought of how he looked now, worried and guilty seeming over Leena, a girl he may _care_ for, even though she pretty much hated him. /_Worried for her, not me…but then, when you're like me, you can't hope too well./ _he admitted, painting Bit again in his mind, just to try and smile and clear away all his misery. Wind gently moving his spiky blonde hair, the sunset glowing in it, the way his sea green eyes contrasted the crimson, the way his lips moved, softer and gentler in that wonderful moment. /_At least I can dream that he was worried about me…/ _ Brad thought again, as the Command Wolf let out a low growl to alert him they were almost there. 

**_~Increase delete, escape defeat, _**

It's all that matters to you,

Cotton case for your iron pill

Distorted eyes, when everything is clearly dying.~

Brad walked into the large white building, up the stairs with a bouquet of wildflowers, through a series of check points, to a final nurses' station. 

"Hello, Mr. Hunter! Tori has been waiting to see you!" The nurse said looking up.

"She's doing okay then?"

**_~Burn my knees and,_**

Burn my knees and,

Burn my knees and,~

"Today, she had a little trouble last night, but one of the other girls was able to calm her down. She had another nightmare." The nurse told him as a younger girl, perhaps 14, walked into the room beyond the last check point, smiling, raven hair cut short, wearing a blue dress that stopped a bit past her knees, holding a paper. The Nurse opened the door and he walked inside. 

**_ ~Emotion sickness_**

Addict with no heroine

Emotion sickness

Distorted eyes when everything is clearly dying~

"Hey," He said handing her the flowers as she grinned and gave him a big hug.

"Oniichan! ((Brother))" she said happily as he grinned and patted the top of her head. Brad looked at her again, /_she _does_ look a _little_ better…/_ he tried to convince himself in his head. 

**_~Burn my knees and,_**

Burn my knees and Pray….

Burn my knees and,

Burn my knees and pray….~

"Look!" She ordered with enthusiasm, holding up a picture of the well kept grounds, she'd painted. 

"It's beautiful." he told his little sister honestly, sitting down with her. 

"Brad, tell me some more stories, about your battles! And maybe some of that cute boy you like!" She said cutely narrowing her dark blue eyes, resembling her brothers'.

"W-what? What boy?" He faltered, blushing as she smiled cheerfully.

"Don't lie….'sides! I think it's sweet."

"So how'd you find out? I haven't said anything, or am I _that _obvious?" he asked blushing still.

"No you aren't, Naomi made one little slip and I begged it out of her." Tori grinned, looking much like a fox, as Brad did the same, thinking of his childhood friend. "Now tell me!"

"Okay, all right." He let out a jokingly, over exaggerated sigh and began. "His name is Bit Cloud, he's on the Blitz, team who I've been working for." He paused unhappily, "I don't think he feels the same. I think he likes Leena, the girl on the team."

"Poor Brad, how do you know?"

"It might just be guilt, or maybe genuine worry…..I don't know. But she was kidnapped by the Backdraft Organization. They're holding her for ransom, in an unsanctioned battle."

"Really? Then why aren't you helping get her back?" She asked as he shook his head.

"It's not my problem, plus it's an unsanctioned battle, therefore I don't get points or Prize money, and I need all of it for you—" He started but she cut him off.

"Brad…you have a life too."

"No, right now getting enough money to keep you here is my top priority and this place is pretty damn expensive, but it's worth it, you're getting the right care, medication, attention, help, all things _I_ can't give you….right?" he trailed off sounding forlorn. 

"Brad it's not your fault, it's mine!" She said tears welling up in her indigo eyes, as Brad tried to say something but had no idea how to put anything right.

"Tor' it's not your fault you're….you're…"

"Crazy!?" She said as he shook his head.

"Don't say that. You are not crazy. You just have some….problems, and I'm helping you fix them…is that better?" he hoped as she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"A little…Sorry…thanks…." She trailed off thinking. "But you have to go help them, do it for me. If you really care about Bit, you have to let him know that, even if he doesn't feel the same as you." 

Brad Hesitated. "I guess, yeah. You're right."

"Uh huh! I always am!" she said standing with him. "Now go! Or you might be too late!" 

"Okay, okay…." He said giving her a hug.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, hayaku! ((Or something of the sorts, it means hurry, quickly to be precise.))" She said as he nodded and left.

**_ ~GET UP!_**

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!~

Brad stood alone against the twilight, watching Bit and the Liger Zero trying to fight off all the remaining enemies. He watched them take hit after hit falling slightly. "Bit…" He whispered, before turning and climbing into his Command Wolf. 

He struck a deal with Doctor Tauros, he raced into battle taking out Bit's main attacker. . Bit's handsome, smiling face came onto the screen.

"Brad! I've never been so happy to see you! Thanks. " Brad found it hard to control his mild blush and gave a small smile back. 

"Don't mention it. Let's go." he said taking off at a run, Liger Zero following closely. "I'll keep the Main Saber Tiger distracted, and you find him and nab him." 

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, aware of the danger he, Brad, faced. 

"Yeah! Now go!" Brad yelled veering to the right. 

**_~Won't you starve my brain!?~_**

The brunette mercenary fired where the enemy was shooting from, striking up dust form the dry desert ground., and Bit took out the now visible Saber Tiger. 

The judge reluctantly announced the winner and blasted off. Bit kept his lime coloured eyes locked with Brad's, who couldn't help but blush a little. 

"Thank you." Bit aid finally.

**_~Emotion Sickness….._**

Addict with no Heroine……

Good things will come….

_(It helps; makes you feel relaxed…(?))_

**_ Lessons learned~_**

Brad tried to stay casual and composed and not to blush as Bit nuzzled his bare arm, laughing about how Brad saved them all. Brad tried to make a spur-of-the-moment rude insult, but it wouldn't come out right, then Doc reminded him about the deal of him getting Bit's next paycheck. He felt a little guilty for it being Bit's but Tori needed it. Bit sighed and made a face, but still rested on Brad's shoulder. 

**_ ~Emotion sickness…_**

Lessons learned………~

[end chapt**e**r on_e _To Be Continu**_e_**d…]

A/n: So? I like it, my first Yaoi, written that is, but hey it's not too bad. Sure beats "Foolish Games" *gag* I can't believe that came outta me. The first 2 chaps are good but at the end of two *Imitates something making a dive-bomb and crashing into the ground* Eeeyyeah! I'll start two tonite; I have nothing else to do. 

You should really read Girl Interrupted, if you like stuff about being in mental asylums et cetera. It's a really good book, I can't judge the movie though haven't seen it, yet. Oh and if you didn't catch that, Brad's imotoo (sis) is in one. That's what I was getting at. Blah, hehe, and by the looks of it yer getting a happy ending. I got a girlfriend! ( I also know because I already wrote it!) Yeah so Kara, *HUG* I miss you! ((after July third: Grr…*hiss*))

Ja' minna-san.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakdown

Emotion Sickness

A/n: Mwee. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. Listening to Ani' still. Hehe I get to see my ((Later date- EX)) girlfriend tomorrow! ^////^ . Y'know what, I dun wanna talk much now. So on to the Disc'

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids, SilverChair, Ani' anything, but Tori' and the plot event, most of 'em. Ah….this takes place a few episodes after chapter one. Definitely after Leena gets her Gunsniper. Oh beware some Leena bashing if not a little here, to come. Well on to chap two. I put in "Ana's song: Open Fire" By Silverchair. It's about Anorexia. Daniel Johns, the singer, has it. T_T He's a skinny sexy man, but he's getting better. ^^' 

Emotion Sickness: Breakdown 

Brad awoke to the serene quiet that is the time before Leena and Bit-chan began to fight, where the only noises were the sounds of sizzling, doors closing and pans gently clunking on surfaces; Jaime cooking. He rolled over onto his back, folding his arms behind his head.

**_ ~Please Die Ana_**

For as long as you're here we're not

You make the sound of laughter~

He'd had an unnerving dream about Tori and was fearful since she hadn't been doing too well lately. He yawned and thought of Bit, how often he would catch his eyes, or how playful he would act around him. Ever since the battle against the Backdraft for the first time, he felt even stronger about him, and because of his doubts, he emerged himself into fantasy, as much as he could, where he could really hope Bit loved him too. He gave a small sigh and sat up, stretching, then pulled a shirt over his head. 

Brad walked into the kitchen to find Doc devouring a plate of pancakes while reading the paper

"Ohayoo. " Doc said as Brad nodded, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu." he said to them both.

"Pancakes, Brad?" Jaime asked as Brad shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." he said sitting down and taking a sip**_. _**

~And sharpened nails seem softer

And I need you now somehow

And I need you now somehow~

Soon after, Bit stumbled in, sleepy-eyed and tousled, in a white t-shirt and baggy blue pants. 

"Ossu'." He yawned, plopping down next to Brad, and turning his head, giving him a childish grin, then rested his head on Brad's shoulder. Brad blushed happily a little, and smiled back. ((A/n: Ecstatic. ^_^)) Bit yawned a "thank you" to Jaime who'd given him a plate of pancakes. He sat up slowly and attacked the foot-high pile with what looked like ½ a gallon of maple syrup. ((a/n: ^ ^ He's gonna have one helluva sugar headache.)) When about half the stack was gone and Brad only had a few sips of coffee left, the four team-members in the kitchen heard a shrill yell that could only be one person. Leena. ((a/n: ¬_¬;)) 

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????!?!!!! WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!?" 

"I wouldn't know!" Bit looked to Brad and gave another cute grin. "Maybe you are it, like you do EVERYTHING else! And why are you eating COOKIES for BREAKFAST anyway?! It's not healthy!" Brad and Bit shared a small laugh as Leena stormed closer. 

"It's not WHY I'm eating them! It's the PRINCIPAL!!!" She screamed as Bit smiled again with Brad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You and your goddamn 'principals'!" He remarked getting up, catching Brad's heartbreaking sapphire eyes, and slowly had to look away, blushing slightly. He quickly recovered himself and tried to make a joke, which was actually a pathetic truth.

"And thus officially begins new day at the Tauros Base. Ja'!" he said smiling and running off, Leena right on his tail.

**__**

~Open fire on the needs designed 

On my knees for you

Open fire, on my knees, desires

What I need from you~

Sometime around ten-thirty the phone rang and Bit picked it up, mid-beating from Leena, who paused. 

"Moshi Moshi?" he said listening, his expression growing slightly worried. 

"Brad! For you! A Doctor Andean!" he called as Brad quickly took the phone.

"Hello!?……..yeah…shit….no, no I'm coming, I'll be there as soon as I can…Yes…Thank you."

**_~Imagine Pageant_**

In my head the flesh seems thicker~

Bit watched Brad hastily hang up the phone, and go into his room rapidly. He came out, momentarily, a bag over his shoulder, going into the kitchen.

"Doctor Tauros, I cannot participate in the battle today. Jaime? Can you cover for me, Please?"

"Yeah, sure." Jaime answered as Doc looked concerned.

"Brad, are you okay?"

"Sorta. I might be back tonight, but I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't expect any kind of payment, thank you." He said bowing and heading to the hangar, as Bit caught his wrist in the doorway, after getting away from Leena. 

**__**

~Sand paper tears 

Corrode the filth~

"Brad? Really? What's wrong?" He said as Brad looked away.

"I….I have to go. I'll be back….someone's sick, that's all…" He said hesitating slightly, feeling like he was lost at sea when he gazed into Bit's eyes. 

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Brad?" he asked as Brad hesitated again, swallowing hard. 

"I..I don't know….But I have to go." he said tearing himself away, climbing into the Command Wolf launching immediately.

**__**

~And I need you now somehow

And I need you now somehow ~

Bit stood there, blushing a little, feeling incredibly worried about Brad. Liger Zero gave a low, rumbling, growl.

"Yeah…..I'm worried too, pal."

Liger growled again.

"I guess I could….but he'd probably just get mad…" 

Liger gave a purr-ish growl and Bit's blush returned and he gave a cute grin. 

"Hehe, I guess you're right…." He said climbing into the cockpit. 

_~**Open fire on the needs designed **_

On my knees for you~

…

Brad made his way to maximum security and stood outside Tori's room, or closet with a barred up window, was more like it, with Dr. Andean. He was an old, chunky man with big thick coke bottle glasses, and bushy ears and eyebrows. The deep set wrinkles made him hard to read, most of the time. 

"What happened?" he asked calmly, but concern ebbed deeply in his voice. 

"As you may know, the patient had been declining for several days. She began to start to act out and not cooperate. She would not take her medication, or let anyone touch her." 

"Then why didn't you contact me?!" Brad demanded as the doctor shook his bushy white head.

"Because it is our Job—"

"_Fuck_ that! She'll listen to me! What else happened, that couldn't have been enough for you to put her _here_."

"You are right, she had another nightmare and became violent and out of control. She began to injure herself and others." He answered. "We had to get her under control and we did."

Brad looked in again. She was propped up in a rocking chair with a blanket draped over her knees, swaying slightly, her eyes unfocused narrow slits, glazed over almost. 

"She's fucking _comatose_!" He yelled as the doctor nodded.

"Temporarily."

"What'd you give her? Thorozine?" 

"Correct. it's to prevent her from hurting herself as well as others."

"You should have consulted me.." he trailed off piteously, looking in at her again.

**__**

~Open fire

On the needs desires

What I need from you~

Bit followed Brad into the building and heard where he was going. He lied himself in and stood outside with a pang of something, hurting him as he watched Brad sit with his head hung low, feet up on the chair, chin on his knees, one hand holding the Comatose girl's, ((Hehe one of my reviewers sn's was that. Hiya Blue-chan! *glomps* Ooh! Ooh! Jackie Blue! *grins*)) who was slumped in a chair. He took another step in as Brad's head shot up and he stood abruptly. 

"W-what are you doing here!?" he demanded as Bit stepped closer. "Go home, _now!_"

"Brad…." he said trailing off sadly as Brad began to get upset.

"I don't want you here, now please go." he said again as Bit smiled.

"No, you don't. You want me to be here with you, I can see it in your eyes." Bit told him as Brad turned bright pinkish.

"Please…go…" He trailed off, looking away as Bit shook his head.

**__**

~And you're my obsession

I love you to the bones~

"Not right now, now you need a friend, and well you got me." He smiled as the corners of Brad's lips turned into a very weak smile. 

"So who is she?" Bit questioned as Brad turned back to the girl.

"My little sister, Tori, and well, Okaasan called her Hina-chan." he said with a slightly wider smile, looking distant.

"Called?" Bit inquired further.

"She died a few years ago. Tousan died in a Zoid accident when Tor' was six and I was fifteen…"

"So you had to raise her?"

"Yeah…Naomi and I."

"Naomi? So you're a….?"

"No….Naomi and her girlfriend are quite happy. ((A/N: No we're not, this Naomi at least.)) We're childhood friends. Like siblings almost. Raising Tori was kind of like we were little kids again, and Naomi was making me play "house" and I got stuck being the father, she was the mother, and Tor' was the Baby. I think we took it as seriously too." he said sounding sarcastic or something. 

"Oh, So why is she here?"

**__**

~When Ana wrecks your life

Like an anorexia life~

"Tori had it rough. Money was scarce, despite that combined Naomi and I worked six jobs at a time and all. She didn't get as much of the attention she deserved., though we _tried_. When she was twelve she got depressed and began to change. She wouldn't eat, she didn't sleep, she barely talked to anyone even us, she began to cut herself... Naomi and I knew she needed help, so we put her here, Naomi and I quit our numerous day jobs, Naomi took the Zoid she had bought in high school, fixed it up, I took my Dad's Command Wolf, fixed that up, and we both became mercenaries. Things didn't go so well in the beginning for me, but Naomi had it better fighting singles and Duel style. Not many teams could afford, or wanted a mercenary, and on top of that I only had instinct and the basic knowledge my father taught me. And well I've been a mercenary since then." 

"Oh, Brad….I'm so sorry…" He said giving him a hug that (Pleasantly) surprised the brunette warrior. "I'm so sorry if I ever called you cheap, stingy, a miser or anything like that!"

"It's okay." He said feeling better.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I mean you might've been able to get a raise or something. At least get them all off your back."

"No. Because, Besides, it doesn't look too well on the records since a lot of this stuff is in genetics and runs in families. Think of it this way, would you like to have a mercenary who might have Bipolar and suddenly go off in battle. It's dangerous, and people fear it, though that's mostly common perception, when you're on medication risks are lessened. I hate people feeling sorry for me, pitying me. It makes me sick. " 

"Brad…"

"Especially those stupid old people who would either comment on "What a lovely daughter I had" or just sneer thinking I was some reckless, irresponsible teen-father. They'd always say stuff to Naomi like 'slut' or 'easy', but then it was a little funny coz she almost beat the crap out of some forty year old guy who made a pass at her." Brad remembered. "We were just like a little family, except the opposite." 

"Opposite?" Bit inquired as Brad flushed.

"I mean! Like, how Naomi's an 'Esbian ((A/N: fun term Jackie Blue made up for one of my Lesbian friends who went through a slight period of Hetero-sexuality. Jackie said "she lost her 'L'!")) and all and it was always a big joke!" He half lied, leaving his part out. "But the people who thought Tor' was my daughter….I couldn't believe I mean, I'm only almost 21! I don't look _that_ old, _do _I?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Yes and no. It's like Jaime, looks young, acts like he's your age, err, most of the time. And then there's me, an exception, I'm almost 18 and I act Jaime's age!" They both laughed, "But you? You look a little under twenty-one, but you act old, as in, responsible and sensible, but you stay kind and goodhearted, you know, all that good shit." Bit said with a grin. 

They fell silent for a moment or so, Brad blushing lightly, until a red head poked in.

"Hey." She said pushing back her front pieces of hair, walking in.

"Naomi." Bit said with a grin and a nod as she looked at him then Brad, smiling and raising an eyebrow. 

"What's he doing here?" Naomi asked Brad as Bit shrugged and answered.

"I followed him," Bit said smiling at Brad who looked down at the floor bashfully. 

"So, Brad, what do they have her on?" She asked turning to Tori and looking at her glumly.

"Thorozine." 

"Ooh. Nasty shit." Naomi winced walking over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"My poor little Hina-chan…." She said quietly as the girls hand moved slightly.

**_~_**

~Open fire, on the needs designed ~

Bit sat with his head resting on Brad's bare shoulder; they'd been dozing since Naomi had left for her battle. 

/_BATTLE!!??!!!/ _Bit thought, not jumping up, as to not wake Brad. _/Ah well, they can survive without me for once…/ _Bit said to himself, nuzzling closer to Brad. 

**_~_**

**_~On my knees for you~_**

Sometime around Seven thirty they traveled back to the base. Bit looked at Brad through the open comm. Link. He'd never seen him so…so…. _/distant…/_ Bit thought as Brad sighed and rubbed his eyes and Bit closed the link. 

**_~_**

~Open fire on the needs desires~

Brad and Bit walked in to find a fuming Leena, wielding a shovel. 

"BIIIIITT!!!!! Where the HELL WERE you!?!? Since you DITCHED us we had to hire HARRY!! _HARRY!!!" _She yelled about to come down on him with the handle of the shovel as Brad's hand sharply held her wrist. 

"It's my fault." He said as she looked at him shocked. "I asked him to stay with me. If you blame anyone, blame me." Brad lied as Leena backed up a little, not believing what she heard_. /_WHAT!? _He _NEVER_ gets involved! What's with him!? He won't even _look_ at me! Oh man! I wonder where they really were! And what they were really doing!/_ Leena thought as he spoke again. "Okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure! Gotcha!" She said looking to Bit who turned away, as to not meet her eyes. _/GAWD! Now I really wonder!/ _

"Now, Excuse me." He said letting go and walked into his room.

Leena turned to Bit, "So where were you Bit?" She asked with fake innocence and an evil smile. Bit heard Brad's words echo in his head, from before they came in. 'You can tell them where you were if they ask you, I won't ask you to lie.' 

"I was at the hospital with Brad. His, err, SISTER, um, fell, yeah and broke her arm! And um, he was the only one they could get in contact with 'coz his Mum and Dad work! Yeah. And he had to….to…sign papers and, pay for her and stuff."

Leena wasn't satisfied and gave a questioning look, as Bit started to half-lie again. 

"And then we went back to his parent's place and made sure she was okay… We watched a Movie!!" He faltered nervously. (He wasn't a good liar.) ((a/n: *Remembers the skit at PFY with Ryan and JP, about having safe sex and since they had no condoms they didn't coz Ryan was "Playing it safe" and JP was like "Oh yeah we're gonna be watching a lot of movies!"*^^;))

"Hah! So you mean Brad threw down cash for THAT?!" Leena laughed callously. "He's such a cheapassed bastard!" She laughed as Bit grew furious. 

"SHUT the _FUCK _UP!! You don't know anything!!! Brad's not stingy, miserly, or a cheapassed bastard, greedy or anything like that!! He's a kind loving brother who'd do anything for his family! And he's got a very good heart! So just shut the _fuck_ up!" Bit exploded as Leena backed up again. Bit stormed off angrily to his room as Leena scratched her head and leaned on the shovel. _/Really!/_

**_~_**

~Open Fire on the needs desires~ 

Brad blushed as he heard Bit screaming at Leena. _/Maybe he _does_ care about me…/_ He thought pushing his long brown hair behind his ears, then filled a small cup with water from the sink in his private bathroom. ((a/n: i El Baño Privado! Hehe no more Spanish class! Yes!)) He walked back into the main room and sat on the bed, balancing the cup of water on his knees. He opened a bottle and took two pills and then swallowed them with the water. He placed them both on the night table and curled up on the bed thinking of his itooshi 's sweet words. 

**_~_**

**_~Open fire on the needs desires~_**

Bit couldn't sleep later that night so he sat in the Liger Zero as he usually did, talking to his companion. He was a little fidgety and just plain not tired, and Brad was still on his mind. Brad perplexed him, he was such an enigma to Bit. 

"He's like a snail!" Bit said suddenly to his Mechanical friend. "But as funny as it sounds, he kinda is… He acts all tough and all to us, but deep down under his shell/façade, he's all mushy!" Bit couldn't help but laugh. "He really cares about his sister. I'm sure that if she was sick with a disease and needed an organ transplant or something he wouldn't even think of himself. Brad's such a depressing guy, I mean, he's blaming all this on himself…"

"Right, Liger?" He asked as it purred.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm probably being biased because of my little crush, but….." Liger gave a laughing like growl. 

"Hmm…you know he hasn't really come out of his room since we came back, I'm gonna go see if he's okay." Bit opened up the cockpit as Liger 'laughed' again. 

**_~_**

~On my knees for you~

((a/N: Fuck the centering die Microsoft word, die!))

Bit knocked but Brad didn't answer, or he couldn't hear one. He cracked open the door and peeked in. 

"Brad?" He saw him curled up on his bed, asleep. He crept over and noticed the almost full canister of what it read to be Sleeping Pills. _/No use trying to wake him…/_ Bit thought pulling a blanket over Brad, smiling.

**_~_**

[ end chapt**_e_**r two. To b**e** continu_e_d….]

( A/n: Be thankful for this chapter. Grr, you don't know the hell my computer has been putting me through. (not to mention life) First, well lets set the scene, it's eleven thirty pm, a Sunday night, I have to get up for summer school the next day (I'm a stupid overachiever stupid me) I have two paragraph's left and it closes file. I didn't save from when Brad was telling why Tori was in the hospital. GRR! So yeah. Now it's just being pissy. Oh sorry about the "bad timing" of the song lyrics, I don't remember where I put them. Grr. Also you're lucky I already wrote chap. Three and that I like it and this fic so much that you are still getting a happy ending. My girlfriend, no Girlfiend, or _Ex-_girlfiend dumped me last night. (July third) Unhappy, but glad I didn't get far with her. Stupid biotch. Grr argh. When's this damn site gonna finally work good? I know, shut up, Naomi. Naomi no in good mood, though I had one of my friends ask me if she could kill her for me. I felt loved. Hehe. Oh, Japanese Note: Ohayoo, Ohayoo Gozaimasu and Ossu are as follows. Less formal an elder can recognize (say "Hello") a younger with this, The next is very formal, use this to elders or to be respectful, and Ossu is just like a cute, casual "Hi" use between friends, Bit may have gotten looked down on saying that to Brad but mainly Doc, as being rude and disrespectful. If you shall use them use Ohayoo Gozaimasu. Pronunciation as follows. Ohayoo (Oh- hay (long a, ah-ish)-u) Ohayoo Gozaimasu (Ohayoo gO (long 'O')- zhai- mahs) Ossu (Ah-s (No not ass)

Other Japanese notes: 

Ja': Shortened form of Ja ne or Ja mata. Both meaning "See ya" I've heard Duo use it in Endless Waltz as well as Haruka Tenoh in Sailor Moon. 

Moshi Moshi: "Hello" on the telephone. 

Okaasan: Mom

OToosan: Dad

O genki desu ka: (Oh gehn key deas' kah) "Hi how are you?"

Hai: Yes, to be used in context, seen it used, as in right here, yes, etc.

Nani or Nande: (Nah- nee / Nahn day) "what" questioning I think, "Nande Kuso" is what the hell. (Nande K'soh) 

Suffixes: to be added on to end of name

-chan: term of affection. (Usually girl to girl in friendships can be used on Boys in a relationship vice versa, parent to child)

-san : term of respect

-Sama: term of major respect, almost claiming you are 'god' It's for very self centered people

-Kun: everyday term of affection, for boys mainly, can be used girl to girl if they are the same status.

I could go on, but I won't, If you want to know some more, e-mail me or leave your email in the review. I just got an audio-tape plus manual on how to learn it so I'm willing to share the joy. Just if you mail me, put something about Fanfiction.net in the subj. please, otherwise I'll delete it thinking it's either smut mail or junk. 

Yare, (well) Naomi's arm is gonna fall off in about five mins so I gotta go! Ja Mata minna-san. 

(see you later everyone!)


	3. Emotion Sickness Chapter three: Koibito-...

Emotion Sickness: Chapter Three: Koibito-no Nakani 

On their day off about a week and a half later, Brad allowed Bit to come with him to see Tori, who was doing much better and off that awful medication. She had also been moved back down to Medium Security. 

Brad, followed by Bit, walked into the Common Room, that lay beyond the Nurses' Station, where Tori walked in escorted by two nurses. She looked very pale and skinny in a white dress, trimmed in eyelet lace, that reached her knees. Her slippers shaped to look like bears, treaded across the carpet. ((Think Lain Iwakura from Serial Experiments Lain. Kick ass anime btw, Lain ish so Kawaii! The English Dub bugs me, but most eng. Dubs do. But if you get Fansubs or on DVD it's good.)) She had a pale, faded pink baby blanket around her shoulders.

"Oniichan!!! You brought a friend, too!" She said happily, hugging them both.

"Hi! I'm Bit Cloud, I'm on your brother's team. Nice to meet you!" He said as her face lit up.

"Hontoo ni? I'm Tori Hunter!" She said boldly, grinning to her brother. 

They all chatted till the Nurse told them that Tori had an appointment and had to leave. Tori sighed and stuck her tongue out at her. Brad told her to apologize and, reluctantly, she did.

"Only 'coz Brad told me to." She said as he smiled and ruffled her hair. 

"Ja ne, Imooto-chan." 

"Bai-Bai Oniichan!" She said as she turned to Bit. "Come to visit again, Bit."

He grinned widely, "Of course! Boku yakusoku o suru! I promise! My next day off!" He told her as she grinned back. She pulled her brother into another hug, to whisper to him.

"So, is he your Koibito?" She asked in a whisper, as he turned a pinkish colour. 

"Only in my dreams…" He whispered back as Bit smiled because he heard them both.

Bit didn't let on he'd heard as they set out into the pouring rain. They traveled back to the empty base and finally collapsed in Bit's room, laughing. 

They lay together on the floor, catching their breath. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Bit spoke up.

"You're a strange one, Brad." He said propping himself up on his elbow, looking at him, as Brad turned his head to look at him, pushing a piece of damp auburn hair from his eyes. 

"You're like a snail." He laughed, thinking of his way for putting it the other night. ((okay, more than that but, Watashi ni kámu. (err, bite me) I think it's Uri-se, or Gene said it so in OLS)) 

"A snail?" Brad questioned, letting out a small laugh and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, in structure." Bit said, grinning. "You act all tough and cold to the others; that's your snail shell, and it's all hard and seemingly impermeable. But then, a few people can break through, and then you're all soft and smushy."

Brad laughed, "Well? Am I slimy?"

"Nah, just soft, smushy and cute to those people."

Brad blushed at Bit calling him cute and tried to defend himself but it was beginning to come futile. 

"People like who?"

"Tori, Naomi, you know. Did I?" Bit asked almost eagerly. "Did I get through?" 

Brad looked up at the ceiling. 

"Yeah."

"Why? Why did you..?"

"Because."

"You're shelling up again, Brad." Bit teased as Brad put his arms behind his head.

"Why thank you, Freud." he retorted sarcastically. 

"But, _why_ do you let them in?" Bit asked again as Brad chewed on his lower lip. Bit waited even though he knew Brad wasn't going to answer. 

"What do you think…about…about me…?" Bit asked not waiting for Brad not to respond. "Do you know that there is just something about your inner-ness that just makes you think? Well, there is…but….I don't think that it's just your inner-ness, really, I think it's the whole you…I felt it even when I met you, even when you were all cold and defensive. Brad….What _do_ you think about _me?_ I need to know…from your lips…" Bit rambled staring at the ceiling, a blush tinting his tan-ish skin, as Brad found himself blushing as well, and his teeth loosening the death-grip on his lower lip. 

"I…I only let people I love see the real me. I close myself up because I've found that it's the best way not to get hurt, by not getting attached, even though sometimes you can't help it and people just _find_ their way in. And I'm already regretting this because I have a dead on feeling I'm going to get burned." He said, sitting up, locking his arms around his knees and staring at each individual thread of his Khakis. 

Bit searched for words. He wasn't expecting all of that. He gently rested his hand on Brad's bare arm, and felt him half draw away.

"Brad…I won't hurt you, ever." 

"Yeah, but somehow I always do a great job doing it myself, without even realizing it."

Brad…" Bit didn't know what to say.

"I know that I've fallen in love with you, and that every time I see you I want to die, but I don't care, I'll just have to live that way. I can't be in a relationship anyway. I can barely take care of myself. I-I'm sorry. Just forget I even said this." He told him, getting up, as Bit's tan fingers clasped tenderly around his pale arm.

"Brad," He said, standing as well. "I love you." Bit pressed his lips to Brad's who tensed, but relaxed slowly. 

**_~_** (Meanwhile: ^_^*Nao's getting evil*)

Leena walked in with her father and Jaime.

"Leena?" Doc said as she turned, acknowledging him. "Can you go find Bit and Brad, see if they're back? We need to have a group meeting with everyone. We've got info on our next battle." Doc asked as she huffed.

"_Fi-ne._" ((Fine but like you know how you can Break "Mom" into two syllables? Like that.)) She said putting down the shopping bags.

**_~_**

Bit and Brad were sitting again, Bit's hand was clasped around Brad's resting on his knee. 

"Brad, I _promise_ you. I will never, ever, hurt you. I love you, and…and maybe if you let me, I could take care of you…Please, Brad, give me a chance…" Bit said pulling the mercenary into his arms, holding him tightly, stroking his long red-brown hair.

Brad wavered, "I-I'm sorry…..Mo Aishiteru." He said as Bit gave a comforted smile and kissed him again.

**_~_**(Meanwhile: ^_~`…*Naonao getting eviler*)

Leena knocked on Brad's door which was at the end of the hallway, and waited. No answer. She shrugged and made her way to Bit's room at the end of the hall. Not expecting him to be back she just opened the door.

**_~_**(Inside ^_~* Heh heh heh)

Brad's hand rested on Bit's hip, and Bit's lay on his cheek as he gently kissed Brad's lower lip. Brad, involuntarily let out a subtle, pleased moan as Bit kissed him harder. Both of their eyes shot open as they heard the 'click' of the door about to open.

"Leena! WAIT! I'm—" Bit started to shout , but it was too late, Leena was standing startled and blushing a deep crimson in the doorway.

Brad's stomach tightened painfully, seeing his job slipping away. _/Oh Kami-sama! Oh Kami-sama! Oh shit! I'm going to get fired! I'm going to get fired!/ _He thought, his heart pounding in that bad way.

"Leena?"" Bit said as she nodded absently. "Not a word, or Liger will eat your Gunsniper. Got it?" Leena blushed more (if that was possible) and nodded. "Really, Leena, it's very important you don't." Bit emphasized as she nodded again. 

"Uh, so what did you need, Leena?" Brad asked, clearing his throat as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah, meeting concerning the next battle." She somehow got out.

"Okay, We'll be right there." Bit said as she left. Brad and Bit took one look at each other and began to laugh.

[end chapt**e**r thr_e_e…to b**_e_** continu**E**d?]

((A/n)) 

Hi, hi minna-san. You like it? Hehe there was more of a make out scene in the first draft but it was better without it. *grins* hard to leave out though. ^_~ I'm really tired, I was shoveling rocks all day yesterday, made money though, Haha manga shall be mine. Hehe, I was typing the end of this while watching Zoids. Damn, Bit _is quite_ the Bishonen. Brad too. Mah Bishonen. Now watching Sponge Bob. *giggles* Plankton was buried by snowflakes! Hehe I love Sponge Bob. I'm honestly having a lot of trouble writing chapter four. I have nothing to _say. _Eeeheeheee possibly expect pointless smut. *grins* Maybe a Lemon, I dunno. Ooh Digimon game for PS1 *squeals* They make nothing for PS1. Well oh yeah, er:

DISC: I do not own Zoids, I don't own anything but Tori Hunter. Blah-nessa I think I'm gonna put in a Michelle Branch song, "All you wanted" I like that song, :P Lemme 'lone. Just have to type up the lyrics. Lets do that now. --Okay fuck just integrating, this stupid word program what-sa-ma-fuckwich is bullshit. 

Japanese dictionary: Boku yakusoku o suru- I promise, Hontoo ni: really?, Bai-bai- oh just fucking guess, Mo Aishiteru- I love you too, Aishiteru is I love you, Koibito is lover, and that's bout it. I have everything written out for chapter five and beyond but I just can't put four together, it's the ShadowFox epi. Wow major spoiler? Ptth! *does a raspberry* ja'

Here's the lyrics at the end, you can thank my Microsoft Word for the crappy-ness of it. Kokó, here:

Wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away 

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the tide comes I'd take you away 

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares 

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone 

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares 

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

Oh, yeah 

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares 

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone.

A/n: Oi, it's just the computer not only word. Ja' minna. 


	4. Betrayal

Brad stood in front of Bit, his face burning in shame. He cursed himself and his greed.

"Bit…I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, whatever." He said looking away.

"_Bit, _please, listen…" He pleaded. "I'm not making enough with this team, in a month or two, I won't be able to pay for Tori's stay. I had _no_ choice."

"Will you think of something else?! That's all you do! Wallow in self pity! Didn't you think of anyone, or anything else?" Bit let out, his voice shaking slightly.

"Bit…I…She's all I have left.." He faltered in a whisper, his throat tight and constricted. He felt like he'd been slapped. 

"Didn't you think of _me!?_" He didn't let Brad answer, "No, you didn't, did you? You're just a liar! A back stabbing _liar_! You lied about everything, didn't you!?"

"Bit, No!—" 

"I loved you! You told me you loved me!! Why did you do that!?!" Bit yelled as Brad choked on his words.

"I do—"

"Fuck you. It's over." Bit ended, turning away, not wanting him to see him cry. "I guess you got what you wanted. Huh?" 

Brad couldn't answer, his throat was so tight, his hands clenched into fists and turned abruptly as well, and made his way to the ShadowFox, tearing out of the hangar. 

**_*—*_**

Brad sat on a small cliff, looking at the blood red sunset., hearing Bit's angry words echo in his head. He inhaled shakily, staring down at his knees watching his tears plummet from his cheeks and land on his worn khakis, darkening the colour. He thought about the ShadowFox; His avarice had cost him his one true love and made him destroy one of the last of his Father's possessions. Tori came into his mind too, and a wave of guilt washed over him. _/I'm no more sane than she is…./ _He thought, placing a hand on his leg. _/If anyone deserves to be locked up it's me…/ _But he had put her there for her own good, so she wouldn't pick up any more of his bad habits. 

**_~_**

Doctor Tauros called Brad into his office a few days after the 'ShadowFox Incident'. 

"Sit down, Brad." Doc told him as he shook his head, staring at the model of his old Command Wolf AC. 

"That's okay, you can spare me the speech. I'll go pack my stuff." He said in monotone as Doc chuckled.

"I'm not going to fire you; sit."

"Oh." He looked relieved and did, moving a model the Liger Zero off the chair, held it a second and placed it on the desk, cluttered with dozens of others. 

"Is everything okay? You've been really out of it since you obtained the ShadowFox. I assure you, that I and the rest of the team hold no grudge against you."

"Bit does." He mumbled.

"Beg pardon?"

"Bit does. He called me a 'backstabbing liar'. He pretty much wants me to die." He said louder as Doc leant forward on his elbows, hands under his chin, clearing away all signs of previous childish madness.

"You and Bit…you were close friends, am I correct?" He asked as Brad answered softly.

"We were lovers, too. _Were._" The words were painful and alien.

"Really? I thought so." He smiled. "I always thought you two would make a good couple."

"Not anymore."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course."

"Then, that's all that matters."

"I wish people would stop telling me that. It's better to let go and not get attached." 

"Do you really think that?"

"…I wish I could, now."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you do it?"

"Leyon….he was…he was going to blackmail me, sort of…I thought he might hurt someone…but….he was right…and if I didn't bring in any sufficient prize money…I'd be in trouble." 

"But _why_, Brad?" He asked. "Listen, everything you tell me, is between us." 

Brad hesitated, thinking of all of the guidance councilors after his father's death, but it all seemed different now.

"My sister Tori." He said finally. "She's sick. But…not really. She gets depressed and has outbreaks. That's why I had to leave that day…..I'm no better than she is, In fact, she probably learned it all from me." He admitted, pulling up the leg of his khakis, showing a pale calf covered in thin and thick scars, in all directions, in colours ranging from a paler white to a light pink, and a scabby red, freshly made. He un clasped his arms and showed him the fleshy undersides of his arms, crisscrossed with fewer scars, right above the veins in his wrists, a few on his hands.

Doc's mouth hung slightly ajar, and Brad pushed down his pant-leg and re-crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Brad….how, when did you start? Why?" He asked as the mercenary shrugged.  
"I don't really remember when…sometime during High school, maybe. It was, it is, my way of letting everything out. Ever hear the saying, 'Bleed to know I'm alive'? I was never good enough for anything….I always had this sinking feeling that I was letting everybody down, and that if I didn't work harder it'd be the end of the world, so to speak. I still do, a lot. Ever since my Father died, about, 5 years ago…It got worse then. I felt like I'd let him down most. Naomi and I both had our demons. We tried to escape by that."

"Naomi?"

"We grew up together. She's basically like my sister. We've been trying to take care of Tori together…but…we haven't done a good job…that and we're pretty much broke from trying to pay hospital bills."

"Brad, I knew your father, we were pretty good friends, He'd intern at the academy every once and a while. Do you know how proud he was of you? All of you, Naomi and Tori too. He'd go around showing pictures saying, 'Look at my son, he'll be a great Zoid warrior with my training! Such potential that boy's got!' and 'So Smart too! Could you believe it!! College Level Courses, Junior Year!! A Regular Einstein!' he was _so _proud of you. You never let him down…"

"Really?" Brad looked up, shyly.

"Really." Doc lowered his hands onto the table. "Brad, I'm willing to lend you some extra money, just so you can pay off your debts."

"No, I-I couldn't… I don't want your pity money." He said sitting up.

"It's not _pity money._ It's a small loan. You'll pay me back when you get settled. It's the least I can do for the son of an old friend." Doctor Tauros said smiling and with quite a bit of persuasion, Brad finally agreed.

———

Bit sat in the hangar, working on the Liger Zero. He heard heavy footsteps and jingling, seeing the boots stop next to him, set assertively with anger. Naomi stood over him, dressed in a black bra-top and a see through fishnet top over it, that hooked on her thumb, showing off her stomach and pierced navel. She wore a black skirt that was layered and beat up looking, with demolished fishnets and the boots, along with a bondage cuff on each wrist, a bondage belt and a 2inch spike collar around her throat. 

"So what's the deal." It was a demand, not a question. He looked at her again, black lined eyes narrowed, black lips pressed tightly together, hands on her hips. 

"What deal?" He feigned stupidly and looked away.

"Don't bullshit me, Bit. About Brad."

"What about him?" He controlled his voice, ordering it to not show how he felt. "It's over." He hated saying those words. "I don't want to have anything to do with him." He hated those even more. Bit saw Naomi's lips separating slightly, her look growing softer, full of sadness and concern.

"He loves you more than anything, Bit, can't you just see things through his eyes?"

"If he did love me, he wouldn't have done that." He hated those words since they seemed so true, entreating to be believed so. "All he cares about is Tori." He turned away but not before he met her eyes, brimming with echoes of grief and pain. 

"Bit! Don't give me that crap! Brad does everything he has to because he feels guilty, _we_ feel guilty. Give him a break. He tries…he's doing the best he can…" Her voice changed a little.

"What's the point, he's a liar and a backstabber." His words echoed in the empty hangar, his voice betraying him, echoing all of the anger and pain he felt. "I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Naomi's clunky boots tapped heavily on the floor, her fists clenched tightly, her black nails digging painfully into her palm. 

"I wish…" She took a shaky breath, "I wish he could just get over you. And get on with his life, coz, know what? You don't deserve him." Bit stood angrily holding back sharp, acrimonious words. "And the thing is, Bit, you know it." She added, turning and storming from the hangar. Bit held back the sobs he'd shut in and turned, slamming his fist into the Liger's leg, who let out a sad growl.

———

Leena had begged her father to let them have the afternoon off at the beach and with the help of teary, shoujo, puppy-dog eyes, he caved.

Brad carried armloads of gear with out complaint walking behind Bit and Jaime, while Leena frolicked ahead empty handed. The auburn haired mercenary set the paraphernalia down with the two others and Jaime looked at him.

"Why aren't you wearing shorts? It's so hot out!" He asked eying Brad's khakis as He fumbled for an excuse but not before Bit could put in.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain _silver_, Brad?"

He blushed angrily and walked a little away from the rest and set himself out of the way, sitting and hastily lighting a cigarette as Jaime gave a clueless look.

[End Chapter Four: To Be Continued…]

A/n

Goddess! School's started already. Shoot me now. Um okay, arigatou to all my reviewers! If they are authors, read their fics! Okay, some free advertising on my part: Like my crap? Desire to read more of it? Even moreso if you want Brad and Naomi (-.-) and Bit-x-OC (female, -.-) and Leon-x-OC (female too, but Samantha's cool) read A Warrior's Path, Author(s): Akili Moonwolf with Naomi Hunter, me. Eh yeah. Read Blood Lus† too! I like it, but then it was just so fun to write,

Okay, about chapter four. Masochistic tools are sometimes referred to as "silver" and Masochism. Bad habit, don't start, you won't be able to stop that easily. Speaking from experience here. Now R&R please. Make my day. Moutaku! ((honestly!)) Yare! (well) Oyasumi nasai!((G'nite))

--Naomi Hun†er --here's Goo Goo Doll's "Iris", don't own it, love the song.

Iris

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


	5. Lifeless

__

~Now I'm sitting on a Paris Train,

Mountain ash falls like rain

Fire burns the trees

It's a beautiful fatality

I love the way you stand your ground 

The sea moves, it's just mercury

To break his perfect skin

It's death, to die within~

~_Beth Orton._

Bit sat in the hangar, polishing Liger, doing everything he could to keep his mind off Brad, concentrating on nothing but getting liger nice and shiny as Leena came up behind him.

"Hey, Bit." She said without her usual morning malice towards him, mainly because none of her cookies had gone missing in weeks. He jumped slightly and leaned away.

"I swear, Leena, I didn't take your cookies doughnuts or whatever. Just leave me alone." He said flatly as she sat down next to him. 

"I'm not here to pound you, I just want to talk." She said as he sighed. 

"Whatever."

Leena waited, tapping her foot, thinking of how to put things.

"Are you okay? You just haven't been _Bit_-ish lately."

"Why? I thought you'd like not having your damn cookies stolen." he said in monotone, moving to the back of Liger's leg.

"Well, if you don't steal them, I don't chase you, and if you don't take them, I eat them and I don't get to burn off the calories! I mean, hey! I could get fat!" She laughed, getting a tiny smile out of him.

She paused, then exhaled loudly.

"Bit….are you still angry with Brad?"

He didn't answer except for a slight scoff, turning away, his mood changed.

"Don't you think you two should make up? It's not good to leave things the way you two broke up. You need each other, he's a wreck without you and you're miserable without him, just look at yourselves." She tried to reason. 

He shook his head. "He's a wreck in general." He said softly, malice ebbing in his voice. "He is."

"Bit…you were so happy together…"

"So? He lied to me and was willing to double-cross me." Bit's voice caught in his throat painfully.

"Do you still love him?" Leena asked as he looked up, his eyes holding suffering and brimming with tears. He chewed hard on his lip and his head fell in a slight nod.

"He didn't want to hurt you…." 

"B-but he did!" The tears fell, plummeted downward to the cold dusty floor of the hangar, as he turned quickly and clambered up into Liger Zero's cockpit. 

Leena looked at her feet as he shut himself in and streaked out of the hangar.

——–

Brad waited for Tori after his meeting with her Psychologist. She stepped in with a smile, then frowned, seeing him.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're lying. Hey, where's Bit?"

"He's not coming anymore. We…we broke up."

"Why?" She looked at him again, sadly as he looked away.

"Things just weren't working out."

"But why?" 

"Tori, please." His voice came out sharp. "I don't want to talk about it." He rubbed his temples idly.

"I'm sorry." She said as he sighed and rested his head back against the wall…

Naomi sat with Brad, it was well past midnight on the dark sand they sat upon. The waves crashed noiselessly, the breeze blowing the damp air in their faces. A glow flickered up as Naomi lit Brad's outstretched cigarette, then lit her own, the glow dimming into two dull embers at the tips. 

"I thought you quit." Naomi broke the silence as Brad took another drag.

"I lied?" He said carelessly a she let out a small cloud and lay back in the sand. 

"So how've you been? Sorry I haven't been around much. Even with Leon, there's just still so much work to take care of." The red head sighed as he answered simply.

"I miss Bit."  
"Mmm." She nodded as he inhaled shakily.

"It's all my fault. I can't believe I did something so _brainless. _ I never meant to hurt him…" The brunette trailed off sadly as she sat up and pulled him into a hug, a few tears snaking down his pale cheeks. 

"No it's not Brad, stop beating yourself up over this…" She tried to help, but he just shook his head.

"You know I'm right…" He said softly.

[**E**nd Chapt_e_r Five: To b**_e_** Con†inu_e_d…]

A/n: Ohayoo Minna! Sorry, school's a drag. So stressed. Okay That was short; only coz I want to keep the next part another chapter, not start it here. Whatever. Well, Thanks to /all/ my wonderful reviewers. Now, plugs and future works! 

Plugs: 

Okay, me first. If, somehow, for some odd reason, you like my style and couldn't gave a shit what I wrote, hehe just kidding sorta. But if you want to read more by me. Look up "A Warrior's Path" By Akili Moonwolf, I am her co-author. Plot summ.: (AU) The Blitz team hires a new mercenary, Samantha Korin, with an interesting past, that somehow ties in to a few other characters. This fic takes many twists and turns and is currently posted up to chapter 13 (posted recently). And goes farther. Pairings include: Brad and Naomi, Sam and Leon, and Br--Er Bit and Another character of mine, Rhiannon Blaire Eventide. ((who is very beautiful and her pic made it into Parallax, our school's art show, last year.)) Please read, AND review. We crave feedback! Oh how Aki and I crave it! *ahem* yes! So R&R.

Author: ShadowWolf

Story: (a plenty) Hunter's Prey: A wonderful Brad and Naomi. Brad has a darkened Past and it comes back to haunt him. I don't want to say much more, for fear of spoiling the plotline. But it's REALLY GREAT! ^o^ Nyo. She has many others, the babysitting one was fabulous and Hilarious! It will make you think you're babysitting job is cake. Or maybe not. *shrugs* Hehe.

Okay: Future Projects By Naomi Hun†er:

Untitled-so-far: A Naomi and Leena romance, with slight Bit and Brad. AU, set in high school, I'm being as real as I can here. I'm gonna try and finish and try to post. The funny thing is I made Naomi so like me, it was scary. Just her antics alone. (for example: in script form)

Naomi: *walks up to locker, sees jock blocking it* S'cuse me, please move.

Jock: No.

Nao: I said: Please move.

Jock: yeah right.

Naomi: *anime anger tick mark* FUCKING MOVE!

Jock* Make me.

Naomi *Grins and shoves him /hard/ * thank you. *whistles and opens locker*

(fin) Actually that happened today. ^^ It was FUN!

Another Untitled-so-far: A Chaotic Century, Guardian Force Irvine-x-Van, that's completely pointless but nice fluff. It's currently getting a good look over by Dragon Winlan-sama. ( *yells* BRING BACK THE NC-17 SECTION!!!!)

And a few others. I plan to continue Blood Lus† as well. 

Ahem; well, Mata ne

Love you all!

--Naomi Hun†er.

--oops Disc: I own Tori, that is all. Oh wait. *looks down when hand misses pocket* @_@ Ahh I'm not wearing pants! (it's a skirt ;p) But some lint too, and if you beg, you can have my white fishnets. Hey, hey. ^_~ Mata ne


	6. Time

Time.

Brad made it to the Royal Cup, mindlessly making his way through battles, defeating Naomi and waited within the ShadowFox while Bit switched to the Panzer armor seeing the Berserk Fury in their path. 

——

Brad watched Bit struggle, trying to raise the Liger, but the stabilizers were beginning to burn out and the Fury was preparing for another blast. 

His hands gripped the controls tightly, hearing Tori's past words echo through him. 

__

/Even if he doesn't feel the same, he has to know you love him…/

The ShadowFox sprung forward, firing the Vulcan gun at the hulking Zoid, rendering one of the shield generators inoperative. Vega yelled at him, and Bit glared, but there was an obscured softness in his eyes. 

"Bit! Jettison the Panzer Unit!" He did and the Liger stretched it's sleek, naked body, overjoyed to be free of the heavy armor. 

"What should I transform into!?"

"The basic Zero armor, you still have _it_ left! Get going! I'll hold it off till then."

"Brad…um…thank you." He said, running off to the Hover Cargo.

Brad faced off with Vega, stalling. He struggled to keep ahead, but somehow the adolescent pilot knew his every move. He let out a yell as the 'Fox was hit hard and he saw the entire right side get blown away. Tossed aside, Brad's ribs and wrist shrieking in pain upon impact with the unremorseful ground.

"Brad!!" He heard various people yell as everything began to swirl slightly. 

"Brad! Brad!!" He heard a moreso familiar voice call. _/Bit…/_ he thought, seeing his worried face on the cracked Vid-screen. 

"Hey…" He said shakily as Bit looked even more fearful.

"Brad…I…I'm…" He choking on tears as Brad weakly smiled.

"Be careful, love…I'm counting on you…win for Tori…" He said barely over a whisper.

Bit's anger rose as the hot tears spilled down his cheeks, turning the Liger Zero swiftly.

"Anything, Brad." He said fixing his eyes on Vega.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that, kid!" He snarled as the Liger let out a ferocious roar and charged at The Fury; it struck and cracked off the head armor, leaving a black frame and eerie, glowing red eyes.

—— † ——

Bit and the Liger delivered the Final strike to the Berserk Fury, Liger letting out an impressive roar of triumph. He opened the cockpit and checked on Vega.

"You okay, Kid?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

"Hey! Do you think the ShadowFox pilot's okay?" The child asked as Bit nodded.

"Of course. Brad'll be fine." He laughed but he ached with guilt.

"Haha. Jeeze! I thought you were gonna kill me, when you first charged! He must mean a lot to you." Vega grinned and Bit stood frozen, his head downcast, away from him.

"Yeah. Yeah, he does." He said as the Comm. came on.

—– † —— 

Brad sat on a stretcher within the chaos on the lower-square. He looked at his wrist, splinted in a black brace; his ribs wrapped up tightly under his shirt. 

"They did it! The impossible has been done! From Rookie to Hero! Bit Cloud has won the Royal Cup for the Blitz team!" The speakers boomed, making his head ache moreso.

He tilted his head down, just wishing he could go back and make everything all right. 

—— † ——

Bit ran through the swarms of people, dodging interviewers and adoring fans. He made it to the upper tier of the square, where the large Vid-screen was. He scanned the crowd and spotted a familiar red-head who stood out, now wearing her street clothes; a torn-up tank top with a black anarchy sign, fishnet gloves and baggy torn up bondage pants, with heavy black makeup and a silver ring showing in her bright red lips.

"Naomi!" He yelled out as she looked away from the screen, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding bored, inspecting her chipped black fingernails as Leon frowned at her.

"Congratulations, Bit." He said as he caught his breath.

"Where's Brad?!"

"Why do _you_ want to know?" She snarled, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Because! Because you're right! He _doesn't _ deserve me!" Naomi's stolid face softened. 

"Bit…he does…I mean…Damnit!" She sighed. "I think he's at the medic station, the Fury banged him up some." She said as Leon smiled. 

"Go on. Hurry up, Bit. This isn't a fairy tale, he's not going to be there forever." 

"Right! Thank you!" He called back, breaking into a run again. 

"Leena's made him fast, ne?" Leon asked, touching her shoulder gently. She shrugged him off and nodded, letting the half burned cigarette drop from her fingers, crushing it beneath her heavy boot.

—— † —— 

Bit dashed down the steps, taking them by fours, trying to avoid crashing into people. Finally he saw the red cross sign, and his beloved sitting on a stretcher.

"Brad!" he called, his heart ready to beat out of his chest. Brad looked up just as Bit half-tackled him, pressing his lips against his own. His good hand clenched around the golden haired pilot's arm, telling him to let go. Bit blinked, then realized he'd been hugging him around the ribs. 

"Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry!" He said over and over, holding him more gently. "Brad…" He whispered into his neck. "I'm so sorry, really. Can you ever forgive me…I should have never said any of those things…"

Brad kissed him softly and played with his hair.

"Of course, since it was my fault." He said as Bit nuzzled him.

"Let's just put that behind us….I love you so much, Brad."

"Mmhm. You know I love you, too."

——

Naomi stared up at the Vid Screen, ready to kill the camera man who'd zoomed in and focused on Bit and Brad. 

"That fucker!" She screamed wrathfully, streaking down the steps, Leon in tow, going to try and calm her fury. 

The two snuck up behind the cameraman and pulled the plug out. When out of Leon's reach, Naomi pounced and gave him a black eye. 

"Hey!" The security guards called as Naomi ceased her pummeling and ran with Leon following close after.

"Ciao boys!" She called running past them. 

[End chapter Six: To be concluded.]

a/n:

Oha minna.

I'm done! Only took me how long. -.-; Gomen ne. Home alone again. Mwahahaha Lots of internet tonight. Hope you liked. Aw the sappy fluff. 

Disc: I own Tori, the plot and Naomi's wardrobe (not lit'rally unfortunately.)


End file.
